empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 66
EMPIRE Episode 66: The Nation of Defense Inferno: Time for breakfast! Mella-Belle: You made breakfast? That has to be a first. Inferno: I wanted to do something nice for you guys, because you worked hard yesterday. Chris: Thank you, dad! (he starts shoving it in) Mella-Belle: Thanks, hun. (she kisses him) Inferno (sitting down): So, what shall we do next? Chris: Can't talk, eating! Mella-Belle: Hahahahaha! Inferno: Hahahahaha! This is a good morning. Mella-Belle: I'm glad that it is. Inferno: So am I. Do you wanna know why I'm the richest man in the world? Mella-Belle: Why, hun? Chris stops eating to listen. Inferno: Because I have you two! (he gives them both a hug) As long as I have you two, I'm the world's happiest man. Mella-Belle: I'll never leave you. Chris: Nor will I. Mella-Belle: Let's make a deal never to leave each other. Inferno: To unending happiness, I will never leave, and I will protect both of you. Mella-Belle: For my great husband and my awesome adopted son, I will never leave and I will protect you! Chris: For my great adopted parents, Robert Zalious and Mella-Belle Zalious. I will never leave your side and I will always make you proud! Inferno: Ah men! (they all toast) In North America ???: We need to find those pirates and make them pay for all that they've done. Private: What do you propose we do, sir? ???: Find them and kill them. Everest: I've been hearing weird things all week, what the hell could possibly be going on? Wait, what are you people doing here! You're here for my pepper aren't you?! ???: No, we're here to kill you and your crew. Everest: Even if you did somehow kill me, you'd have to get to my many teams around the world, which are in remote locations around the world. ???: We'll kill you and find your teams. Everest: Hit me with your best shot, then. ???: Get the Titan canon. (they aim the canon at Everest) Everest: A canon?! Is that all you've got! Hahahahaha! ???: Fire!! The canon fires and Everest is knocked back into the wall behind him. ???: Fire your guns as well! The bullets keep going right through Everest's shield, if it's still there. Everest (thinking): My shield is gone, I'll have to finish this fast, then. (out loud): Air Pillar! Nothing happens though. ???: Nice try, but that canon rendered your power useless. Everest: Then I'll kill you with my bare hands!(He tries to run at the speed of light, but that is also rendered useless) Fine, I'll just punch! Picky, accidentally seeing the situation, gives everyone the news. Inferno Inferno: That was a great breakfast! I'm full. Mella-Belle: We have a message from Picky, hun. Inferno: What does it say? Mella-Belle: Everest is in trouble. Inferno: Say no more, let's go. Jackal (on a small boat out in the middle of nowhere) Jackal: Damn it! Now I have to try and get there faster! When I see Inferno, I am going to punch him so hard that he's gonna feel it next week. I'm coming Captain! McKenna McKenna: Does everyone get in trouble all the time, or what?! Hydra: What is it? McKenna: Everest is in trouble. Grayson: Let's go now! Back with Everest Everest (thinking): I hope the rest aren't coming, I don't want them to get hurt. To be continued...